Unlove youIncomplete
by asherboo
Summary: Takes place in New moon after Edward leaves. *Spoilers!* 2-shot songfic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"**Unlove You/Incomplete"**

**2-shot songfic. Takes place during New Moon. *Spoilers included!***

**Please read and review!**

**The italics stuff is the songs!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, any of the characters, or the songs/artists!**

Ch.1-Unlove You (sung by Ashley Tisdale)

Bella was lost. She knew it. She'd been running for - only God knows how long - trying to catch up to Edward. It was a lost cause. Edward, being a vampire with super speed, could probably be in Canada by now, for all she knew.

She was scared. She was cold. And alone. Edward had really left her. She didn't believe he actually could. But he had. And she felt like dying. Surely, that would feel better than this - her heart aching, like it had been pulled out of her chest, shredded into a million pieces, then blown up to smithereens. How did he expect her to forget him?

'It will be as if I'd never existed,' he had said. How did he expect her to just act like he'd never entered her life? She was so in love with him - and that would never change.

_I fell in a perfect way_

_Never had a choice to make_

_Crashed into your tidal wave_

Did he really expect her to stop loving him? She loved him for what and who he really was, for goodness sakes!

_I didn't even struggle_

_Sailed right through your atmosphere_

_Closed my eyes and landed here_

Sure, it was dangerous, getting involved with a vampire. And she really couldn't give a crap.

_I didn't see the trouble_

_And I didn't care_

Bella sat down on the ground, not caring that it was raining and she'd get dirty. Tears started to fall from her eyes rapidly, her whole body trembling as sobs racked through her.

_I can't unlove_

_Can't do that_

_No matter how I try_

Why was he doing this to her? She knew very well that he loved her just as much, if not more, as she loved him.

_I'll never turn my back on _

_Someone_

_Who loved me, too_

_I can do most anything I have to_

_But this one thing I cannot change_

She was hurting - physically, as well. Her hands were numb from the cold, and it felt like a million needles pricking her at once. She kind of liked it. At least she was actually feeling something. At least she knew she was still alive.

_I almost kind of like the pain_

Her love for him was so visible, so evident. How could he not see that? And there was no way she would ever let herself forget him . Ever.

_Wear your tattoo like a stain_

_And it will take forever_

_To fade away_

_I can't unlove you_

_Can't do that_

Even if she tried her very hardest, Bella knew she would never stop loving him, even if he stopped loving her.

_No matter how I try_

_I'll never turn my back on_

_Somene_

_Who loved me, too_

_I can do most anything I have to_

_But I can't unlove you_

_No_

She just couldn't bring herself to understand why Edward did this to her. He couldn't actually think she'd want this, could he?

_Why would I want to_

_Oh_

_I can't unlove you_

_Can't do that_

Did he expect her to just start being happy as soon as he left her? That would never happen.

_I'll never get through that_

_Why would I want to?_

*****

Bella woke up. It was only 5 O'clock in the morning. She remembered coming home. Sam, a Quilette and a friend of her friend Jacob, had found her in the woods, and had brought her home. The whole town had been searching for her. But now, only a few short hours after she was found, she was all alone again. Charlie would be going to work soon, and she'd be ever more alone.

_There's always time for other dreams_

That's when Bella remembered: her pictures of Edward! She got out of bed, slowly, for she was in pain, and walked over to where she had left them previously. They were gone. Everything was gone. Edward hadn't left a single trace of their existence in her life.

_Why must we erase these things?_

Bella fell to the floor with an almost silent 'thud', as she began to sob uncontrollably, yet again.

_I can't unlove you_

_Can't do that_

_No matter how I try_

She just couldn't understand why Edward would put her through such pain. Wasn't he usually all about keeping her safe? How was this protecting her?

_I'll never turn my back on_

_Someone_

_Who loved me, too_

How was this keeping her safe, when all she wanted to do was crawl into a little hole and die?

_But I can't unlove_

_Can't do that_

_No matter how I try_

_I'll never turn my back on_

_Someone_

_Who loved me, too_

She couldn't understand him, but she still loved him. And some part of her still hoped that he loved her just enough to care about what happened to her. And if she died, and it caused him the slightest amount of pain, she couldn't bare it,

_I can do most anything I have to_

Because her love for him was too deep.

_But I can't unlove you…_

**Ok, well that's the first chapter, people! Please review! I will post the second chapter as soon as I can! =]**

**I love you guys! -Ashley!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I didn't get any reviews (sadly) on the first chapter, but I'm ok with that. Hopefully someone's reading, and if you are thank you! And please review! They make my day happy! Believe me!**

**So, here's the second part of this little 2-shot. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think! =]**

**DISCLAIMOR!: I do not own anything from the Twilight series, the songs, or the artists.**

Ch.2 Incomplete (sung by the Backstreet Boys)

What have I done? I'm such a horrible person. I'm a monster. The look on Bella's face when I told her the things I had told her -- that I no longer loved her -- was heartbreaking. And all I wanted to do was take her in my arms, hug her, and tell her that everything would be fine. But I couldn't do that. This was for her own good, to keep her safe from the dangers of our world. So I kept running, the emptiness in me growing.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

I got back home, where everything was packed, and we all left -- the whole family, or those of us who hadn't already left. We had no choice. Jasper almost killed my Bella, and now we had to leave.

_Distance faces with no place left to go_

I didn't know what I would do without her in my life, but I knew I loved her far too much to be selfish and risk her life just so I could be with her.

_Without you_

_Within me_

_I can't find no way_

I didn't know where I'd go, though. I had to get away from my family, just for a little while. I loved them , but their thoughts were consumed of Bella. I had to go where no one knew her.

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

And what did I tell her? 'It will be as if I never existed.' I thought that maybe she could do it, but me? I could never forget her. I had forever to think about her, what I'd done to her, the pain and misery I'd put her through, the danger she was constantly in because of me. Forever.

_I tried _

_To go on like I never knew you_

Plus, I couldn't even escape the world, eve for a little bit, through sleep. Why couldn't vampires sleep? Why? Even if I did sleep, my dreams would probably be filled with Bella.

_I'm awake_

_But my world is half asleep_

I wish God would let me forget, but I knew he couldn't hear me. I was a sinner, and I most-likely had no soul. Praying was hopeless. I guess I'll just have to suffer for all eternity. Or until Bella…I couldn't even think the word.

_I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is_

_Incomplete_

*****-sometime later.-

I couldn't stand being around my family anymore. They didn't have to say it, but I knew what they were thinking, obviously. They knew I was 'sulking', as they put it. And they all felt sorry for me, something I didn't want.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

I was all alone in this world, even with everyone surrounding me.

_I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

I felt worse and worse every time I thought about Bella. The horror on her face, the last time I saw and spoke to her - it made me sick that I was the cause of that. It was all my fault.

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

I wondered if she had forgotten me yet? Probably. That Jacob Black kid seemed to really like her. Maybe she had moved on to him. Or maybe not. I still had a little hope left in me. And that's why I decided to go back to Forks.

_I tried_

_To go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake_

_But my world is half asleep_

I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't care if I was being selfish. I wanted - no, I needed her. And maybe, if it was just me, she wouldn't be in so much danger.

_I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is_

_Incomplete_

But what if she's moved on? I kept asking myself this. Then, I guess, if she were happy, I'd try to let her go again.

_I don't mean to drag it on_

_But I can't seem to let you go_

What if she was alone and miserable still? I couldn't chance it. I had to get back to her, my one and only love.

_I don't want to make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go_

I couldn't wait to see her.

_I tried _

_To go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake_

_But my world is half asleep_

That's when I got the call. "Rosalie?" I asked into the receiver. "Edward…" she whispered. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "It's Bella…" "What? What happened?" "She's….she's…d-dead." And with that, my whole world crashed.

_I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken_

I knew what I had to do now. I couldn't live when she wasn't in the world. It was impossible.

_But without you, all I'm going to be is_

_Incomplete_

I headed for Italy

_Incomplete…._

**Well, that's it, everyone! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!**

**I love you all! -Ashley! =]**


End file.
